Servantry
by talkswithherhands
Summary: GELPHIE! Slight AU warning. First WICKED fic. FEED THE BARD REVIEWS! Elphaba was sent to Galinda's parents as an infant and became Galinda's caretaker. Galinda is betrothed to Fiyero. Elphaba and Galinda fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of L.F.Baum and Gregory MacGuire, the plot is mine and that is all, so please dont sue!!

**A/N:** This was my VERY FIRST shot at a WICKED fic. Slight AU warning...

**Pairing:** GELPHIE! dont like? dont read!

--x--

Frexspar Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland and current heir of Colwen Grounds, was at his wits end. How could this have happened? He didnt understand, what had gone wrong? His life he had spent converting others into his faith, the faith of the Unnamed God, he thought he had done good by doing His work. But why then, had the Unnamed God cursed them with a child of sin? His wife and he had been expecting an heir, someone to carry on his name and title over Munchkinland when his reign ended, but now, he was uncertain this child could ever be an heir. No, this child, with skin that is a mere distortion of a twisted nature, he could not let the people of Munchkinland ever know that his wife had bore a GREEN child, what would they think of him then? Surely they would never trust a man who claimed to be holy and yet had fathered such a demon.

It was this reason as to why he had summoned upon one of his most trusted friends back from Shiz University, Prince Jonas Upland of Frottica, he knew that Jonas would somehow help him, afterall Frex was the reason Jonas met his lovely wife Ada, and the reason why he bore the title Prince and why he had so much power over Gillikin now, for when the two boys met in college, Jonas had been nothing but an outcast nerd. Yes, if anyone could help him, it would be Jonas, he owed Frexspar.

"Darling, Jonas is here,"a woman stood in the doorway of the living quarters, she had dark features, beautiful raven curls and gorgeous dark eyes, that were currently slain with grief over having given her husband such a monstrosity of a child.

"Thank you, Melena, is the beast asleep?"he asked, refusing to even acknowlege the _thing_ as his daughter. Melena nodded and left the room, just as Frexspar got up, he heard the clunk of boots, a small greeting and then saw the round, boyish yet handsome face of his old friend. Jonas had long curly hair that looked like spun gold and eyes that only could make Frexspar flinch as he noticed the shade of emerald they bore as they had so long ago, a smile on his face.

"FREXSPAR! Old man! So GOOD to see you! Now, whats all this ruckus, I hear you have born an heir, eh?"He clapped his old friend on the back enthusiastically. Frexspar tried to smile, yet could only manage to smirk.

"Yes, Jonas, we have, but you see, that is the reason I have called you here today, I need your help, you know how I would never ask anything of you unless I truly needed it,"Frexspar said, but it was more of a question in his tone. Jonas only smiled, a slight confusion written in his features.

"Yes, of course, my friend, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, is the child alright? And Melena? She looked...well _pale_,"he said in almost a whisper, Frexspar made haste and practically dragged his friend to the corner of the house.

"Jonas, I need you're advice, I cannot make that _thing_ my wife gave birth to, an heir, the people of Munchkinland would forever think of me as a sin,"Frexspar said in a harsh whisper.

"Frex, what in Oz's name are you going on about?"Jonas asked, a worried expression falling over his face. Frex quietly led him to the room where they had set the babe in a cradle and showed Jonas to the child. Jonas leaned down, for the windows were shaded and he could not see, but soon noticed a tiny hand resting outside the bundled blanket and he could have sworn it were the same color of the buildings in Emerald City. "I dont understand.."Jonas said. Frexspar walked over and lifted the blanket more to show Jonas and he merely backed away in fright. "SWEET LURLINE!! How?! What? Frex, what in Oz name IS that?!"Jonas said, backing away in fear of the emerald babe, it slept quietly, a head of dark, ravenous curls, and he could have sworn he saw razor sharp teeth as the baby yawned.

"It is a demon, Jonas, my wife and I cannot possibly take her to be the next heir but I cannot keep the people of Munchkinland waiting, they're expecting us to publicly display our newest heir and I just cant, Jonas, my friend, my _brother,_ I need you're help, please, take the child and drown it, do whatever you can, I cannot possibly think of anything else to do with it,"Frex said desperately. Jonas looked to his friend as if he were mad.

"Frexspar, demon or no, the thing is merely a child, you cannot just _kill_ a baby- wait, is it a boy or girl?"he asked.

"Girl, we even gave her a name, Elphaba, after Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall,"Frexspar spoke with a small amount of pride. Jonas sighed.

"My friend, I'm sorry but I cannot just let you destroy a baby, it is not the way of our people in Gillikin, but I will help you, I shall take Elphaba under my wing, my wife and I, we've been trying so hard for a baby, with no such luck, we will bring Elphaba into our home and treat her as any parent would-"

"Burn her at the stake?"Frex asked.

"Heavens no! What has gotten into you Frexspar! You claim that you're a man of the Unnamed God and yet you still treat you're very daughter-"Frexspar flinched at the word,"as if she were a spawn of Hell, but either way, we will take her in, she will be welcomed in Frottica, and when you're announcment day comes, state that the child had died during birth, and you and you're wife have given it a proper burial and state you will be willing to try again once Melena has stopped grieving... _if_ she grieves at all,"Jonas said with slight anger. He could not believe the young man he once knew and loved for his compassion to help people, was damned into believing a child, although unnatural, yes, was a demon.

"I understand, but what if this is to happen again?"Frexspar asked as Jonas gently lifted the child, it gave a small grunt in protest being lifted from a comfortable position, "be careful, her fangs are sharp, we do not know how she came to be this way, but still-"

"My mother once told me that milkflowers can help cause any child defects to dissappear, have Melena chew them every so often once she is pregnant again, it may help, but other than that I can give you no more advice my friend, take heed and know that this is beyond a doubt, the first and last favor I shall ever grant you, and now I must leave before daybreak so I can make haste to Frottica without interruption,"Jonas cradled the babe in his arms and wrapped another blanket around her.

"Jonas, my friend, thank you, oh, and just as a tip, the child will scream if you get her near water, we've tried so hard but she has actually proved to fight back if you bathe her, so instead we used oils that an old Apothecary friend gave us, here,"he handed Jonas a small travel bag that clinked with small glass bottles filled with different oils and healing concoctions. "May the Unnamed God be with you on your journey, my friend." Jonas stepped back into the carriage that had waited for him outside the Thropp residence, after the door shut, the horses made way back for Gillikin, and the young Jonas looked down at the bundle in his arms..

Two day later as he reached Gillikin, his wife, Ada waited for him, she smiled upon seeing her husband yet could not help but wonder what he carried in his arms, as he got closer, she noticed a small child, and gasped upon seeing the color of its skin. "Jonas?"she asked.

"I was heading back home when the horses got spooked and the carriage stopped, they found the baby lying in the middle of the road, she was alone and cold, I could not just let her lay there to meet her end,"Jonas lied behind his teeth, he did not wish for his wife to know the whole story.

"She is green, is it a trick of the light?"she asked as she took the small babe in her arms and softly ran her fingers over the babe's nose, two elegant brown eyes opened, shining like warm honey.

"I think, maybe she could have been abandoned by the tree elves, there are a gaggle of them near the Traum where we passed through, who knows? Ada, this is the chance to have the daughter we never had, I cant say we dont stop trying but still, I cannot bear to hand up a child who was abandoned, I'd hate to think of what somebody else may do to the child,"he said, remembering Frex's words of burning the child or drowning it. Ada smiled softly at the little girl,

"You're right, she is precious, though I'm worried about those fangs, how can a child so young have such sharp teeth? Oh well, never we mind, let us take her in, I agree I would not wish upon any child such as she to be left alone to meet an unfortionate death, what shall we name her?"she asked.

"Her name is Elphaba,"Jonas bit his tongue, not thinking.

"Elphaba, I like it,"Ada smiled as she played with the child, who tried to chomp her fingers but Ada was much too quick. Jonas let out a breath he had not realized he'd been holding, and smiled as he watched his wife and the young babe interact, how he wished he could father his own child, but to think that his own friend had created such a thing and despised it, not even given it the chance to love or cherish it..

The years passed by slowly, Jonas and Ada had done so much to try and keep young Elphaba under control, now three, knowing how to walk she wondered off everywhere, exploring every nook and cranny of the castle, and outside in the gardens, staying far from the small pond and fountains that lined the garden, causing the palace staff much grief trying to hunt her down and keep her in one place, it got especially crazy when she wondered into the kitchens where she'd cause a ruckus, throwing knives, swinging from the tong holders, banging on pots and acting like an animal, the child had yet to even speak her first word, so all she did for now was grunt and yell, and it drove the entire palace mad.

Jonas had almost given up hope that he would ever be able to control the little beast, although he had to admit it was fun to sometimes watch Elphaba interact, other times it could be quite frightening. But the day arrived when Jonas came home after a long journey to the Emerald City when Ada announced that she was pregnant, the next nine months went by quickly as they set up a large nursery, and prepared for the bundle of joy, Elphaba, being rather unusual still, watched as Ada's stomach progressed, often crawling into bed with her when she read and staring at the little baby bump on her belly, poking it gently then trying to hide, making Ada laugh, she pulled Elphaba up into her arms and placed the infants small green hand on her belly.

"Elphaba, say hello to your new baby sister or brother,"although technically Elphaba was not ever fully adopted into the family and would not be a sister to the new baby, she had hoped to get Elphaba to speak in anyway, she and Jonas both feared the child would never speak, even had a doctor come by and see if maybe she had a mental retardation, but doctors feared her when she bared her teeth down. Elphaba merely grunted and gently patted Ada's tummy. Ada sighed, and instead pulled Elphaba up and tried to read to her.

Elphaba spent almost three days locked in her room, screaming and grunting because she couldnt get out, she had even tried biting off the doorknob because she could hear Ada's cries throughout the palace and somehow wanted to be with her. Finally, at long last, Jonas unlocked the doors to Elphaba's small room and noticed how pictures had been thrown off the walls, the place was a wreck and it looked as if a twister had run through. He spotted the young green girl only as she ran past him, grunting and tried climbing down the stairs, running for Ada's room.

"Elphaba!"he cried as the child lept almost two stories and caught herself on the large chandelier. She jumped down and ran for Ada's room, when she managed to drag a chair and open the door, she saw Ada in bed, her blue eyes tired, her dark blonde hair framing her face, and a bead of sweat on her brow, holding a small bundle in her arms, she looked up as the light from the hall came in and she called for Elphaba.

"Come here, my darling, come say hello to your new roommate,"she grinned as Elphaba climbed up onto the bed, brown eyes wide as saucers as she laid next to Ada. Jonas charged into the room hoping Elphaba was alright and was stunned to see her looking over the baby. Elphaba stared at the child, skin like porcelain, gold curls framing her head and eyes that began to open, showing two brilliant blue orbs. "Elphaba, say hello to Galinda,"Ada gently placed Galinda in her arms and showed her how to hold her, and at that moment, Elphaba's wildness and slightly psychotic streak ended as she stared at the baby's blue eyes.

"Galinda,"Elphaba said. Ada gasped and Jonas gaped as Elphaba spoke her first word, Elphaba stroked the baby's hair,"Galinda"she repeated, over and over. Something within the green child seemed to change, her heart melted for the small child and Elphaba knew at once that her life would be changed forever now that Galinda was in it, maybe not for the better, but she would most deffinitely be changed for good...


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ten-year-old Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands of Frottica turned her pretty blonde head of curls around the corner of a bookshelf, eyeing the isles carefully with alert blue eyes, her breathing shallow and intense as she got down on all fours to crawl to the next isle, sneaking carefully past shelves of novels and thickly bound texts. She got up on her feet, once again trying to blend in with the shelves, but her frilly dress colored so brightly pink, did not help whatsoever. She spent so much time looking behind her and around that she didnt realize she bumped _into_ Elphaba until she was lying on top of her in the floor. Elphaba, now fourteen and much taller than Galinda, pulled up up to her feet by the pink frills of her shoulders, dusting her own black frock off, her glasses askew and her braid slightly undone, Galinda giggled.

"Miss Galinda, you have to hurry now, Prince Fiyero is already here and you need to be in the main chambers,"Elphaba snapped, dragging the young blonde by her hand. Galinda grunted in protest,

"Elphie! I dont _want_ to meet that Winkie Prince, he's so DULL!"Galinda argued. Elphaba huffed,

"Well thats just too bad, he's staying for the summer here in Frottica as he has done every year since you were born and will until your eighteenth birthday when you are to be married to him,"Elphaba bit her tongue as she realized how harsh that sounded and she turned to see the hurt in Galinda's eyes, her heart breaking for the young girl, what it must be like to have your life planned out before you and not in the way you chose, Elphaba would never be able to endure such a life sentence, she would have killed herself, how Galinda put up with it day by day made her wonder how the young girl ceased to exist. "Galinda, I-" Galinda snatched her hand away, not meeting the green girls eyes.

"Just forget it, and let me get ready on my own today, _Miss _Elphaba,"Galinda snapped as she slammed the door to her room. Elphaba winced, Galinda only called her by her formal name when she was truly hurt or upset. She knew how Galinda hated to be reminded of her duties as the sole heir to the throne of Gillikin, and for her to become the trophy wife to a Prince in the Vinkus, heir to a tribe of wild people, the Arjikis. Elphaba wasnt for sure exactly what set her off about the Winkie Prince, but for an odd reason, since the day he and Galinda had become betrothed, she had felt the need to try and protect Galinda from him, he was a nice young man, same age as Elphaba, with dark features and a lovely band of blue diamonds that seemed etched into his very skin, but Elphaba hated that gut feeling she got whenever he would hold Galinda's hand in public, kiss her on the cheek(as Winkie custom) or even dance freely with her on the dance floor at royal gatherings where Elphaba would have to sit back in the shadows, away from everyone, as to not scare off anyone in the party with her peculiar green skin.

"Elphaba!"she snapped from her daze when young Galinda walked out of her room, a foot tapping impatiently to be led out to meet the Prince of the Arjikis, Elphaba held out her arm and escorted Galinda to the main chambers where the young Prince stood waiting with his own escort, Master Avaric, a snide and yet, quite perverse little twit that seemed to agitate Elphaba more than Fiyero, mostly since that one summer when Avaric had tried peeking underneath Galinda's skirts at a dinner reception and she had thrown, rather dumped an entire bowl of punch on his head, explaining her actions were futile for she had merely felt like it, rather than explaining his ways and getting him fired, which now, as she peered upon his smirking face, she wished she _had_ outed him those several summers ago.

"Princess Galinda! Miss Elphaba,"Fiyero bowed, he was dressed in his usual royal outfit, dark green, almost like Elphaba's skin, lined with gold, whereas Galinda wore the royal blues of her family and a white sash around her waste, stating her title.

"Master Fiyero, Master Avaric, a pleasure,"Galinda curtsied, Elphaba merely bowed her head, not taking her eyes off of Avaric's wondering green ones. He caught Elphaba's gaze and his smile faltered a bit, reading her lips to back off. Fiyero offered his arm and Elphaba felt the uncomfortable chill as Galinda left her arm and she fell into step with the Winkie Prince. Oh, how dreadfully boring summers could be, tailing Galinda around the castle, making sure she was prepared for all the royal banquets and receptions while Fiyero was in the castle and making certain to keep Avaric far away. It was as if Elphaba had no time for herself, and although she didn't mind being with Galinda 24/7, she found that if Galinda was not with Fiyero, she was talking _about _Fiyero, and shoes, and dresses to two of her mistresses that also resided in Frottica, her friends Miss Pfannee and Miss ShenShen, both of whom thought it was unnerving to be followed everywhere by the 'greenbean' but Galinda explained she had to for her sake, afterall, Elphaba was miserable having to follow three giddy girls around listening to their chatter about boys and such, she would often sit a couple feet away and pretend to gag while reading one of her beloved books in the shade. But what was even more annoying was when the Misses Pfannee and ShenShen would run around, dragging Galinda everywhere, trying to lose Elphaba, but never succeeding as Elphaba knew every spot on the grounds of the Upland Manor.

--x--

"Honestly, Galinda, _how_ do you put up with the little string bean?"Miss ShenShen asked one winter afternoon while they sat in the snowy courtyard of the Upland Manor, Elphaba sat in the distance, avoiding the wet snow under a small gazebo, within eyesight and earshot, but tried to ignore the remarks against her.

"She's my caretaker, I've just grown accustomed to it, where I go, she has to follow, that is my parents rule, and she has never caused us any trouble, I dont see why you have to bring up such negative things about her,"Elphaba felt a sting of pride for the blonde, defending her honour but did not look up from her book.

"Well if I had _her_ as my caretaker I would have lost her ages ago,"Miss Pfannee joined in.

"Neither of you have seemed able to lose her so far, and you've tried for years now,"Galinda said stubbornly, feeling quite proud of how Elphaba had never let any harm come upon her and had managed to keep her out of harms way.

"Well, thats only because of the daylight!!"Miss ShenShen said angrily, then lowered her voice,"But I wonder how it would be at night, waddya say Galinda, up for a _real_ girls night out? C'mon we're fifteen! You have three years left til you're finally outta here for good, lets go out and have a ball tonight, there's this bar my cousin works in up in the Pertha Hills, its a wicked place and she's told me that if I ever wanted to get in me and my friends would be welcome,"ShenShen stated.

"That sounds devine! A bar, cute guys, I'm in!"Miss Pfannee squealed.

"I don't know, my parents would be awfully mad if we got caught, the Pertha Hills are nearly a half a clock-tick away!"Galinda said in a quiet whisper, glancing to see if Elphaba was listening but saw her engrossed in her book.

"Stop being such a baby, Galinda, do you wanna party with the big girls or do you wanna sit here and be a goody two-shoes and be babysat all night by an artichoke?"Miss ShenShen asked. Galinda, stared from ShenShen to Pfannee, and back to Elphaba, one night couldnt possibly hurt, and she was sure that Elphaba wouldnt even notice if she snuck out for a tad bit.

"What the heck? Why not? Lets go!"Galinda smiled, yet somewhere inside deep down, she couldnt help but feel this was still a very bad idea as ShenShen set up plans for a bugee and one of her palace guards to take them to the Pertha Hills tonight after sundown.

Later on that night, after Elphaba had done her hair and gotten her ready for bed, she tucked herself in, pretending to fall asleep as Elphaba shut the door and switched off the lights for her, she waited until she could no longer hear the clump of Elphie's boots when she silently slid out of bed and pulled on a pretty dark red dress that she had gotten for her birthday from Prince Fiyero, made of the finest silk in the Vinkus and her heels, she placed a small red flower in her hair and put on some lipstick, after she had prepped herself she silently slid out of her windowpane, seeing the buggie and Misses Pfannee and ShenShen down below, three gentlemen were with them, they helped Galinda down.

"Galinda this is my cousin, Master Nik, who is escorting Miss Pfannee, his brother Master Kale, your escort and you of course remember my boyfriend, Master Ryo,"Galinda smiled and curtsied before taking the arm of Master Kale, who had a handsome face, dark eyes and wavy brown hair that almost looked red. They got into the carriage and Galinda looked up towards her bedroom window, hoping beyond hopes that she would not get caught for this, and felt her stomach grow naucious as Kale tucked his arm around her shoulders, giving her a devilish smile.

"Cheer up, lassie, tonight, will be a night to remember,"Galinda could only try smiling at him as they made their journey towards The Battered Ram, once there, Master Kale helped Galinda out and into the crowded pub, ShenShen yelled over to a young woman sitting behind the bar mixing a couple drinks, she had long dark curls, much like ShenShen and a beautiful smile.

"Cousin!"they made their way over, she poured them a couple drinks,"Make sure to stay low with the booze, ya'll're still a year away from being legal to drink, I cant be fired for this but have a ball, and stay outta trouble,"she said warningly.

"Aw, dont worry, Bri, we'll be fine,"Nik said in a booming voice after he downed his first pint of ale. Galinda sipped on a small glass of Gillikin Rosewine, when Kale came up to her and asked for a dance. They stumbled around the dancefloor, one hand carrying his Munchkinland brew and the other drifting dangerously close to her lower back. Galinda excused herself after Kale had tripped over her toes several times and spilt a little bit of his beer on the front of her dress, she cleaned up in the ladies room before exiting and trying hard to remember exactly why she agreed to come to this place, the music was so loud, she downed another glass of wine, feeling very thirsty, and Kale brought her a pint of a glowing green liquid,

"Here, this'll make ya limber, lassie, dance with me again!"he slurred a little bit, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he handed her the drink. She looked cautiously at the drink before realizing several other people in the bar were also drinking it, and a bright blue liquid as well, she sipped it, only to feel fire course through her veins, she choked as it burned down her throat and began coughing but felt her brain go a little fuzzy and her face grow warm, she smiled and let Kale lead her onto the dance floor as a band she knew kicked up an upbeat tune, she danced, laughing but when Kale began thrusting his pelvis into hers she began to grow nervous, her body feeling weaker, she could not find ShenShen and Miss Pfannee was currently making out with some stranger in the back corner, she pushed Kale away with as much force as she could muster.

"Kale, Iwannagohome,"she slurred, she felt tears spring up in her eyes as Kale began laughing, he kissed her neck and she felt herself go squeamish as his hot breath rang in her ear,

"It's nothin but good fun, lassie, I'll take ya home, but for now, I wanna have some fun,"he began grinding into her, holding her in place by her lower buttock region and she tried to get away but with no such luck, tears ran down her face as she realized she should have never gone out with ShenShen in the first place, this was such a bad idea. _Elphaba, where are you?_ was the last thing she remembered before she felt herself being yanked back and into a strong, warm embrace, she saw a green fist fly out and knock Kale to the ground, two eyes, two gorgeous eyes that shone like warm honey was the last thing she saw before the room began to spin and her world faded into black...

"How could you be so CARELESS! Elphaba, answer me! Galinda could have been hurt and all you could do was go out and have a good time?!"a voice rose in anger outside Galinda's room as she woke, her head was pounding, and the light streaming in from the window as the sun rose, hurt her eyes. "I cannot believe you would misplace our trust to let Galinda go out and have a good time like that, she could have been HURT or WORSE!! You dont let minors DRINK!! She's just a little girl, Elphaba, why did you do this?!"it was then that Galinda realized the angry voice was that of her fathers, she sprang up out of bed as fast as she could possibly muster, holding back the urge to vomit, realizing she was still in her dress and her hair was a mess, she walked out into the hall to see her father backhand Elphaba to the ground.

"DADDY!"Galinda shrieked. Jonas looked upto his daughter, his eyes quickly vanishing his anger to softness and worry as he went to hug his daughter but she darted past him to Elphaba, "Why did you strike her down?! She did nothing wrong!"Galinda said angrily, her head threatening to split open.

"Galinda, darling, please do not take fault for Elphaba's mistakes, she admitted to dragging you off to a pub-"

"As if Elphaba were the kind to want to actually GO to a pub! Father you KNOW her better than that! It wasn't her fault!"Galinda shouted, her eyes leaking tears as her head got worse and she fought her waves of nausea as she noticed the handprint forming slowly on Elphaba's soft green cheek.

"Galinda, hush, you didnt-"Elphaba tried to get her to silence herself but Galinda pressed her fingers to her lips.

"No, this is my fault, I am to blame, I fell for Miss ShenShen and Miss Pfannee's words, and I went with them to the pub in Pertha Hills willingly, I thought it would be okay, if I were to return before daybreak and no one would know the wiser, but.. things got out of control and... well I dont know it all went black..,"she tried to remember just how in Oz she _had _gotten home and her father huffed.

"Galinda darling, do not take blame, and do not lie to me for Elphaba's wrong doing, its alright my dear I know you'd never-"Jonas started.

"NO!! I mean it father! I ran off, I wanted to get away and I did, Elphaba only came after me to protect me.. like she always does, I remember drinking, I remember Master Kale touching me and I tried to push him away and Elphaba rescued me, she does NOT deserve to be hit! Father, you've known Elphaba much longer than I, you really think she would ever put _me_ in harms way?!"Galinda snapped, just then Ada walked into the room.

"Jonas! What in Oz is all this ruckus abou- Sweet Lurline! My child, Elphaba, what happened?!"Ada asked worriedly, spotting Elphaba on the ground, nursing a sore cheek and her daughter in a frayed dress, her hair a mess and looking ready to puke.

"Nothing, darling, I will explain it to you at breakfast, girls, go get cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs for lunch, get some rest, you both look like hell,"Jonas spat more towards Elphaba than Galinda, still quite angry with himself. He led Ada away and Galinda helped Elphaba to her feet.

"You _fool_ I would have taken the blame and now you wouldnt be in trouble! You realize you're father will never let you out of his sight until you're married, right?"Elphaba snapped.

"I know, but it was worth it, Elphie, I made a mistake, and you should never have to take the blame for me, thats not how it works,"Galinda encircled her arms around Elphaba's waist, shutting her eyes from the light in the hallway, her headache dulling a bit as she buried her face in Elphaba's neck and smelled the familiar sweet scent of sandalwood and cloves. "Either way, Elphie, thank you for trying to get me out of trouble, and thank you for last night,"she smiled, she stood upon her tiptoes and kissed the corner of Elphaba's mouth, a jolt surging through both of them and Elphaba's eyes widening as she stepped back, but stayed in Galinda's arms.

"You're welcome, come, lets get you cleaned up,"Elphaba led them both to the washroom where Galinda washed up and Elphaba used her oils to clean herself up, just as she was slipping on a dark violet nightgown she heard a soft gasp.

"Elphie! What happened?!"Galinda asked as she eyed the small cut above Elphaba's eyebrow she had not noticed earlier. Elphaba shrugged,

"Kale got me once with his fist, he had a ring on so I guess it must have sliced open my skin, it'll heal in time, don't worry,"she said as she applied a bit of aloe ointment onto it. Galinda took her hand that applied the aloe and softly blew on the cut.

"Oh, Elphie,"Galinda whispered, tears in eyes, she blinked them away, knowing what water did to her friend. She led Elphaba over to her bed and Elphaba stared at her confused. "Stay with me? I just want to feel safe and I know nothing else in Oz could ever make me feel that way more than you,"she asked as she crawled under her frilly pink comforter and made room for Elphaba, who, after hesitating, gently slid into the bed with Galinda and pulled the smaller blonde close, spooning her, both girls fell into an easy slumber quickly, a smile on both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**A/N: **lyrics from disney's "A Whole New World" were borrowed and placed in slight sentence form, again DONT SUE!!

The summer of Galinda's eighteenth birthday had arrived at long last, much to the blonde girls dismay, the wedding would take place in two days, giving her little time to sort things out with the staff and the Prince Fiyero about sordid living arrangements, afterall, it was the first time in centuries that one heir from two royal families wed together.

"Galinda, you're fiancee is in the castle and you're still in your room! I demand that you march downstairs this instant young lady, there is no need for you to be taking so long!!"Jonas said banging on the door to Galinda's room. Elphaba and Ada listened to his booming voice from downstairs, Elphaba, stood next to Ada in a black palace guard uniform that she had earned when Galinda gave her the duty of being Chief of Security among the palace, but still Galinda's handmaiden, her raven hair was longer, nearly to her tailbone and kept in a neat braid, she couldn't really understand what in Oz would take her this long, as she saw Prince Fiyero, standing in the dark red of his families royal colors, he was a head taller than Elphaba now, his dark hair longer, kept back neatly in a ponytail, the blue diamonds that were once so beautifully etched into his skin faded slightly as his skintone looked darker and his hazel eyes brighter. Avaric, still the perverse little twit Elphaba once knew, stood by his side in a suiters uniform, carrying one of Fiyero's bags.

"ELPHABA!"Jonas' voice screeched, Elphaba jumped up, shocked at such a tone,"Galinda isn't in her room, have the staff search the palace and find her so we can begin the family banquet dinner started already! This behavior is so unnacceptable, please forgive my daughters tendencies, Master Fiyero,"he snarled apologetically as he descended the stairs, anger flaring in his voice. He grabbed Elphaba before she made it to the front door,"When you find her, make sure to remind her that this is a very important year, I wont have any foolishness this summer ruining the family dynasty,"Elphaba nodded her head solemnly and headed onto the grounds, she had no need to have the entire palace search for Galinda, if she knew her well enough, she would know exactly where the young blonde would be.

Galinda Upland sat beneath the old cherry oak tree near the small river that ran through the backwoods of the Upland Manor, her blonde curls framing her delicated porcelain face, her blue eyes still bright, yet filled with sorrow as the dawn of whom she was came into her memory. _I am heir to the throne of Frottica, I will marry Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus, and together we will raise an even stronger alliance more powerful to help Oz in a greater way than that of our fathers,_she sighed. "I hate this life,"she lifted her head back and breathed in the cool summer air, smelling of sweet honeysuckle and calalillies.

"No one said that life is fair, my sweet,"Galinda remained as she was, her eyes closed, her head against the tree bark as her mouth quirked up in a soft smile. "I knew I would find you here,"Elphaba said, taking a seat in the grass next to the princess. "You know you're going to get grass stains all over that beautiful gown, and you have to go meet the Prince-" Galinda snorted as she mentioned Fiyero's title.

"Please, Elphie, like I care about this silly dress, I wish it would tear to shreds, I hate this dress, I hate these shoes, I hate this life, I never wanted any of it, I dont _want_ to marry Fiyero," Galinda sighed.

"Thats a lie,"Elphaba said,"you love those shoes,"in an attempt to make the blonde smile. It worked.

"Elphie, how can I marry a man that I hardly know? Or better yet, how am I supposed to wed a man that I do not love,"Galinda asked, finally meeting Elphaba's eyes, Elphaba wiped away the tears that began to well up in the crystal orbs, ignoring the sting. "Dont.."Galinda snatched her hand back, knowing that Elphaba would burn herself, and she kissed the small welt on her index finger.

"I dont mind,"Elphaba whispered, feeling her heart leap into her throat as Galinda's lips kissed the burn. Galinda lifted her eyes to meet Elphaba's, and saw traces of sadness, adoration and... wait, was that.. no, it couldn't be.. Elphaba downcast her eyes, knowing that Galinda was the only person in the world who knew how to read her soul, even though Elphaba would often deny having a soul. "Come, my pretty, the _royal banquet_ awaits,"Elphaba said in a sarcastic manner that made Galinda giggle as she helped her up. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, Elphaba was sorry to let go as they walked into the dining hall and the room went about their busy ways as the dinner took place. Galinda saw her father and the dissapproving look on his face as she sat next to him, and Fiyero who merely took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Greetings Lady Galinda,"he whispered, she managed to paste a smile on her face as she watched Elphaba go into the corner as always and chat with one of her fellow guards. Jonas stood and did a welcoming speech to everyone who had appeared to the large banquet and gave a small notice on everything that would be taking place that night, the cooks came out carrying tray after tray of delicious food, Galinda ate politely but could not stomach but so much when her father announced before dessert a congradulatory speech to she and Fiyero for their engagement and plans for the wedding. Galinda felt herself go pale and excused herself to the ladies room as the banquet ended and the people dispersed to the ballroom for a night of dancing.

"What am I _doing?_"Galinda asked herself as she splashed cool water on her face and stared at herself in the looking glass.

"Running away, maybe?"came a voice that startled her. Galinda whirled around and saw Elphaba standing there with a smirk. She placed a hand over her breast,

"Goodness, Elphie! Dont startle me like that!"she scorned lightly.

"Sorry, I couldnt help but notice you practically tripping over your own feet to get away from the crowd, may I ask what set you off?"Elphaba said.

"Elphie..I-,"her throat tightened and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, Fiyero, marriage, responsibility, the room began to spin, vows, life sentence, Queen, she felt the ground fall beneath her, strong arms wrapped around her, the only thing that kept her standing, a worried green face and beautiful honey eyes, her world went black...

Hours later, Galinda found herself in a soft pink nightgown, tucked away under her comforter, her hair askew, the tiara she had in her hair earlier sitting on her bedside table, the room was dark but she could make out the outlines of things from the moonlight streaming in her window. Elphaba was sitting at the foot of her bed, a soft smile on her face as she saw Galinda awaken.

"Elphie? Where.. what happened?"Galinda asked in a panicked voice.

"Relax, you had a minor panick attack, you're in your room, Fiyero has been by almost every two minutes checking on you, you're parents explained the heat of the night got to you and you're resting for tommorow, your bridal shower and your farewell to single-hood party tommorow night,"Elphaba said in a rather solemn voice. "But business aside, are you alright?" Elphaba took her hand and stroked the top of it gently, Galinda felt tears gather in her eyes once more, wishing for once she could stop crying and just speak how she felt.

"No, I cant be alright, Elphie, I dont want it, I dont want Fiyero, I dont want to be Queen, I dont wish to rule over Frottica or Gillikin, to hell with it all, I want to be _free_, I want to live,"Galinda cried softly, she threw herself into Elphaba's strong embrace and clung to her like a drowning child. Elphaba held her quietly, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her. She hated to see Galinda this way, every summer since she had been betrothed Galinda would act like this, but this summer it just seemed to be worse, and now that Fiyero would be around more often after Saturday, Elphaba feared her Galinda would never be the same. _My Galinda, where did THAT come from? Oh, Oz,_Elphaba thought to herself, she let out a sigh and then remembered that there was always a way to calm Galinda down, since before Elphaba could understand, she had been able to perform small spells, she often used them to amuse little Galinda, or help calm her when her parents would leave for business or she had had a bad day. She thought at first of summoning up glittering butterflies, Galinda always enjoyed chasing them around, but right now it seemed that she didnt have the strength to even stand.. _There must be something..._then it clicked. Elphaba let go of Galinda gently, even though Galinda seemed reluctant to part with Elphaba she let her go as Elphaba whispered that she'd be right back. Elphaba headed down the hall towards the guest closet, looking for a specific item, when she found it, she hurried back to Galinda's room. Galinda was more than shocked to see Elphaba handling a filthy old broomstick, and opened her mouth to ask what it was for when suddenly, Elphaba muttered something under her breath, let go of the broom and it levitated right there in front of her.

"Elphie! Thats amazing! You didnt tell me you could make things fly!"Galinda clapped, sniffling and drying away her tears.

"Well I cant just make _anything_ fly, but I can make it levitate,"she grabbed the broom and walked to the window paned doors that led onto Galinda's balcony, she motioned for Galinda to come outside. Galinda slowly crawled out of bed, feeling a little woozy, but managed to make it over to her without any trouble, Elphaba held out the broom, "Climb on,"Galinda stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"Come again?"Galinda asked.

"Get on, oh c'mon, its safe, trust me,"Elphaba climbed on to demonstrate, the broom seemingly fitting between her legs, her feet began to levitate off the ground as the broom lifted. Galinda gasped,"Come with me,"Elphaba said in a soft voice, Galinda looked into Elphaba's eyes, those brilliant brown eyes that had always held the most adoring look just for her, Galinda hesitantly placed her hand in Elphaba's soft green one and Elphaba cackled, bringing Galinda aboard as the broom set off, Galinda sat side-saddle in front of Elphaba as the broom lifted and Galinda let out a yelp of fear as she felt them stoop higher, she clung to Elphaba, knowing that the green woman had lost her mind at last. Elphaba let out a wild laugh in the darkness of the night. The wind swept through her hair. "Galinda! Open your eyes, look and see the wonders around you!"Elphaba laughed, Galinda shook her head against Elphaba's chest, but softened when she felt Elphaba's arms encircle her waist, and once again, the safety of being in her best friends arms made her feel a confidence that she'd never thought possible as she lifted her head and stared at the open sky around her, they were above a few clouds, she looked at the world below her, she could see the distant Emerald City from here glowing as bright green as ever, the moon was full and shone down on them as they swept through a few clouds, the stars were so bright.

"Its a whole new world up here, Elphie, its like a dazzling place I've never knew,"Galinda said softly, breathlessly as she leaned back into Elphaba's arms, her heart was beating fast, she couldnt tell if it was from the excitement of it all or the nearness of Elphaba.

"The world is yours, Galinda, look around, the sky is truly the limit"Elphaba smiled at her. Galinda could feel the warm breath on her cheek, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"If it were then I wouldnt be so worried about tommorow, I wouldnt have to worry about Fiyero, I would just be content to stay here in this whole new world with you, Elphie, thank you for sharing this with me,"Galinda said.

"Oh Galinda, you are always so vain when you think, you cant possibly be up here with me and tell me you're still worried of Fiyero, if he isnt what you want then dont be with him, you just said you would rather stay in this world, now tell me Princess, when did you last let your heart decide?"Elphaba asked sternly.

"You think its so easy, Elphaba? I cant just walk away from my father, my mother, my home, I have to do whats right for Gillikin,"Galinda said, a hint of tears in her voice. Elphaba sighed.

"Galinda, I've been with you since the day you were born, since that day, you've done nothing for yourself, you've always gone off to please everyone else, you've done whats _right_ for Gillikin, your parents, the people, Fiyero, when will you finally let yourself be happy?"Elphaba asked. Galinda stared at her, knowing the truth to her words, she opened her mouth to retaliate but no words came out, she tried, only succeeding in looking like a fish without water. "The whole world could be yours Galinda, you dont need expenses and wonderful things to help your life get through, or to be happy, you just need to look at whats been there all along,"Elphaba whispered.

"What do you mean, Elphie?"Galinda felt the ground beneath her feet, she did not realize Elphaba had landed them.

"Me,"Elphaba leaned in to press a soft kiss against her forehead, Galinda's eyes shut at the contact and did not reopen. "Goodnight, Princess, fresh dreams." Sleep came to neither girl that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

The day of the wedding came all too soon, as Galinda spent her morning being huddled over my several young maids and mistresses, fitted, tightened and zipped up to perfection, Elphaba spent her time alone in her chambers trying to decide whether she should even show up to the wedding or not. What happened last night had effected Elphaba deeply, she knew for years now that her young charge was more to her than just a friend or sister, she was more than just some silly blonde, sure she made mistakes, but who doesnt? _But how do I stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life?_ Elphaba asked herself, then again, she was afraid that Galinda may have taken Elphaba's words into haste, afterall, last night when she had fled to her room, she heard Galinda approach her door, hesitate and watched as her shadow walked away with the sound of soft clicking heels and sniffles, how badly she had wanted Galinda to open the door, rush in and fall into her arms, even though she knew that Galinda had been raised to think better before acting on such sinful desires. Then again, Galinda could have been upset AT her rather than with her, for her actions, and now she was torn between rushing in the room, taking Galinda away and flying far off on her broom or going downstairs to meet her parents and follow them to the large courtyard where the wedding ceremony would be held in an hours time.

Galinda breezed about through her room as the maidens tended to her hair, makeup, dress, teeth, eyebrows, nails and whatnot, fully aware of the women surrounding her but feeling so empty inside, Elphaba's words ringing through her head..._ You could do so much better, Galinda... _but she couldnt, Elphaba was a woman, she was a woman, a woman to be married in nearly an HOUR to a wealthy Prince of the Vinkus, carry on a legacy and rule over Gillikin, make babies who can carry on the family traditions and be a trophy wife to Fiyero. Someone to merely be looked at as 'the wife' not Galinda Upland, eighteen year old who loves to study sorcery when her parents arent around, who doesnt want anything to do with Fiyero, who would rather live her life being a sorceress and making a name for herself to be remembered by than planning parties, pleasing her husband and never be known by anyone for who she _truly_ was, she wanted to make a difference. Elphaba knew that, Elphaba knew everything about her, she had always known.. How could Galinda had been so blind?

"Miss Galinda, your father asks to see you before you get down to the fields,"said a young handmaiden and bowed before exiting the room.

"Galinda, darling! Look at you! A vision in white!"her father boomed happily, she saw the tears spring to life in her fathers green eyes, those eyes, almost emerald, _Elphaba_. "Galinda, you are about to make that young man down there a VERY happy man, and I do hope that you will be curtious tonight at the ball, ahh well, yes, you're mother is downstairs waiting, see you at the ceremony,"he kissed the top of her head, and without saying another word, left. She broke down, falling to her knees in the gorgeous white gown, it wasn't at all huge or poofy but rather thin, with a lovely flowing skirt that reached around her ankles in the front and lowered towards the back, showing her figure, a sleevless dress, v-neck below her collarbone, glitter was splayed around her bosom and arms, an almost translucent white eyeliner framing her gorgeous cerulean orbs, her hair golden and spun in gentle curls, a delicate silver tiara crowning her hair and a light sheer pink gloss upon her lips. She willed herself not to cry but couldnt help the sob that escaped her throat..

"Galinda, dearest, the ceremony is about to sta- Galinda!"her mother came into the room and kneeled down before her daughter. "Galinda, my child, what is wrong? Is it those pre-wedding jitters?"she asked kindly. Galinda scoffed but it came out as more of a hiccup.

"Yes, mother, just nerves I suppose,"she lied through her teeth but her mother raised her chin to look at her in the eyes, and she was met with two eyes the same color as hers, smiling down at her with worry.

"Galinda, I know, it's hard, marrying off to someone you barely even know, it can be nerve-racking, but my love, you are more than just nerve-racked, you look heartbroken, now do not lie to me Galinda, tell me what you're feeling,"her mother said firmly but lovingly.

"I do not love Fiyero mother, and I do not wish to marry him, I want to live to be somebody else than that of just a trophy wife and Queen to Gillikin, I want to be a sorceress, I know you and father wouldnt approve, but it's so interesting, I love magic and I've quietly studied, Elpaba even showed me quite a bit herself, it comes as a second language to her! Mother, please, please dont let me marry him, my heart could never love him when it already belongs to someone else,"Galinda bit her tongue as she let that last part slide, a tear rolling down her face.

"Galinda, you are.. my only daughter, the only child I was able to give to your father, and I love you with all my heart and soul, I had hoped that the burden of being a daughter to the royal Arudenna line wouldn't make you unhappy, and I know exactly how hard it is to live a life that your parents have set out, I never wished that for anyone, especially you, my child, your father, however, was a different case, he never lived royally until he met me, and when he began he loved it, he never thought that it would be any different for you,"she hugged Galinda to her. "You are my daughter, the only one I shall ever have and I will love you, no matter what you choose, or whom, so I suggest, you find Elphaba, grab a cabbie and get out of here before the ceremony begins." She kissed Galinda's forehead and smiled down at her dumbstruck daughter. Galinda broke out into a loving smile and hugged her mother with a fierce passion.

"I love you, momma,"she smiled, she got up, helping her mother off the floor and kissed her cheek before she took off out of her room, down the hall and headed for Elphaba's chambers. She tripped on her way, she kicked off the annoying heels and stumbled as she reached Elphaba's door, she knocked furiously, "Elphaba! Elphie please! We need to talk!"Galinda opened the door to find the room empty, she walked into the room and saw a note sitting atop her pillow.. she immediately recognized Elphaba's loopy scrawl

_Galinda,_

_If you're reading this, then your mother did my job for me. I'll be waiting for you_

_at the Southgate until noon, if I do not see you, then I shall leave and never return_

_and wish you a life of happiness for you and Fiyero, if you do seek to find me, then_

_I shall be forever waiting for you._

_Yours Always,_

_Elphaba_

Galinda hurried, she had but five minutes to run towards the Southgate, escaping the crowds of paparrazzi that swarmed to see the almighty wedding, she dove into the courtyard and managed to get by without anyone seeing, she ran, practically leaping as she saw a hooded figure standing in the distance, it was walking away,

"_ELPHABA!_"she screamed with all her might, the figure stopped and turned to her,"ELPHABA WAIT!!"she cried. The figure moved closer as she ran and noticed Elphaba was heading toward her, Elphaba's face came into view as she held out her arms and Galinda's tear streaked face broke out into a smile as she fell into them, sobbing tears of joy, "Oh, Elphie, I never wish to let you out of my sight again, I love you, I've always loved you, please forgive me for taking so long to figure that out,"Elphaba wiped away Galinda's tears, and for once, Galinda didn't protest.

"There's nothing to forgive, my sweet, you've said everything I've ever dreamed of hearing you say and I promise to never let myself out of your sight again,"Elphaba smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Galinda's waist, they heard noises of anger and Elphaba let Galinda go. "We must hurry before your father finds out where we were, the _note_!"she said in a worried tone, Galinda held out the note in her hands and shredded it.

"Take me away, Elphie, far far away,"she smiled, Elphaba mounted her broom and helped Galinda aboard before they were cast off into the sky, Elphaba's arms wrapped tightly around Galinda's waist. "Your fingers,"Galinda held them up to inspect the small burns and kissed them, she turned to face Elphaba only to see those warm honey eyes staring back at her, shining with passion, need and above all else, love. "I love you, Elphaba,"Galinda said stroking her cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want, my sweet? We can never return to Gillikin or Oz for that matter, we must never be found,"Elphaba said almost regretfully, she did not want Galinda to leave her, but she would never want Galinda to be miserable.

"I dont care where we go Elphaba, as long as you're there by my side, every step of the way, and even if there's no future for us as a pair, I know, I may know but I dont care, Elphie, as long as you're mine,"Galinda smiled.

"You're so beautiful, my wildest dreamings could not forsee flying beside you with you wanting me, and if its over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as _you're_ mine," Elphaba couldn't stop herself from leaning down and finally capturing the lips of her blonde love, the kiss spoke volumes for both women, as it poured every ounce of Elphaba's heart and soul, they continued to kiss as they rode off into the new day, not knowing what lay ahead of them, but knowing that they would be able to face any challenge that come their way as long as they had each other.

Fin


End file.
